


Irrlicht

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: Skjebnen setter himmel og jord i bevegelse, men Frigg har bestemt seg for å følge en fylliks påstand.





	Irrlicht

Et forsiktig grep i skulderen fikk Frigg til å rykke ut av søvn. "Her snur jeg." Hun blunket et par ganger før hun kom på at hun lå og sov i ei sliten vogn bak to hester.

Frigg gryntet til svar og gned seg i fjeset, vaklet seg opp fra liggeplassen. "Men er du sikker på at du vil dette? Alle evakuerer jo på grunn av rasfaren. Er det virkelig så viktig for deg å trosse naturen?"

Hun kjente kjapt på smykket som hang nedover brystet. Den lille flasken med øglesvetten hang der fortsatt. "Jeg skal være rask, sjansene for at noe skulle skje er jo så små." Snøftet hun.

Kusken klødde seg i skjegget. "Vel, kanskje. Men det er jo lite klokt likevel. Du blir jo helt alene om noe skulle skje."

Frigg reiste seg mens hun tok på seg en jakke. Egentlig skulle de være to. Det skulle være henne og en danske ved navn Isak som hadde tipset henne om denne sjamanen langt inne i skogen ved ei nesten forlatt bygd. Slik ble det ikke. Tre dager før turen forsvant han sporløst, og Frigg måtte ta ferden alene.

Sjamanen, skulle etter det Isak fortalte, være svært interessert i øglesvette. Så interessert at han skulle dukke opp i hytten sin, som visstnok var høyst uvanlig i disse tider, og prisen kunne hun nesten velge selv. Frigg hadde ikke tenkt helt ut hva hun ønsket ennå, og ville heller se hva han tilbød. Så gledet hun seg også til å bli kvitt denne flasken, som selv om den hadde ligget bortgjemt i kjelleren under Stormåsen, gnog i bakhodet titt og ofte.

Allerede fra da Isak forsvant, hadde Frigg møtt på problemer. Det var få som overhodet ville til bygda, litt fordi det var lite drift der lengre, mest fordi det var et karrig landskap med lite å tilby. Det ble sagt at værgudene hadde lagt bygda for hat, grunnet det evinnelige regnet, haglet og vindkastene.

Hun hadde likevel nådd tak i en person, en som skulle snu ved bygda fordi han hjalp til med å evakuere menneskene der. Visstnok hadde det vært en del jordskred der og et fjellskred lå i gjære.

Hun klatret ut av vogna og kusken nikket høflig, til tross for at han hele tiden hadde prøvd å snu henne mot bedre tanker.  
"Vet du hvor jeg finner denne sjamanens hytte?" Spurte hun.  
Han sukket litt, men myste mot landskapet. De lå litt høyere i terrenget enn selve bygda og han pekte ned mot ei fjellside dekket av skog.

"Du må tvers gjennom bygda. Det går noen stier igjennom skogen, den ene i oppoverbakke. Det er den du skal ta. Bare følg den så ser du hytten til slutt. Men han er aldri der lengre. Han har ikke vær der på over ett år."

Frigg fulgte blikket hans nøye, men det siste falt for døve ører. "Han skulle tenne et lys i vinduet når han var klar." Hun gjentok det hun hadde blitt fortalt. Hvorfor hun hadde slukt alt Isak sa, husket hun ikke lengre, men det var vel fordi det var noe annet enn det vanlige fyllevrøvlet hans. Han hadde vært så bastant og nesten gudfryktig da han fortalte henne det.

Det gikk en mudret grusvei ned mot bygda, og halvveis nedover møtte hun ei eldre dame som kom gående opp med en stor striesekk. Hun flyttet skautet unna fjeset og kikket mot Frigg. "Neimen, har vi fått bæregutter til å hjelpe oss?" Frigg flyttet litt på skinnlua og kikket mot kvinnen. "Hva?" Svarte hun forvirret.

Den eldre kvinnen skvatt nesten til. "Åh, unnskyld, jeg så bare klærne." Hun grep i Friggs arm. "Men hva gjør en fremmed kvinne her til gards? Her er ingenting." Lettere ubekvem prøvde Frigg å dra til seg armen uten å rive overende den gamle kona. "Jeg skal møte sjamanen."

Kona ristet på hode. "Han er borte, han har vært borte lenge." Hun kom nærmere, så oppriktig bekymret ut. "Men Gud bevares, du kan ikke vente på han her. Det går så mange skred her nå. Det er for farlig."

Frigg løftet høflig vekk hånden. "Jeg skal være rask." Lovte hun fortsatte nedover grusveien. Kvinnen ble stående litt og se før hun også fortsatte andre veien.

Et ektepar og en eldre kar med hest og vogn hadde advart Frigg likt den gamle kvinnen på grusveien før hun rakk ned til bygda. Folk sto utenfor de små husene sine og kikket forvirret på denne fremmede som kom hit, mens de prøvde få med seg alt de eide for å dra derifra.

Underlig nok hadde alle sagt det samme. Her var ingenting, denne sjamanen hadde ikke vært her på lenge. Han hadde dratt sin vei for over ett år siden, og selv om han bare sporadisk var i hytten var han aldri så lenge borte, ifølge bygdefolket.

Men nå var hun her, så fikk hun fullføre. Bare i nærmeste området var det allerede ett hus som var tatt av et lite jordskred. Det var også et lite bygg lengre bort i en dal som så ut til å være bokstavelig talt jevnet med jorden. Et par grusveier hadde også sklidd utover og blitt bare hauger med mudder og leire, men at noe verre skulle skje mens hun var her, kunne hun ikke se for seg.

Det ble kveld og Frigg hadde brukt mesteparten av tiden til å finne seg en plass å oppholde seg utenfor skogholtet, gjøre seg kjent med traktene, og ikke minst snoke litt. Hun kunne ikke gå ifra sjansen til å stjele med seg noe folk glemte eller mistet.  
Her var heller ikke lykken med henne, for de fleste som bodde her eide lite fra før.

 

***

 

På ei steintrapp satt en guttunge og drakk fra et dypt og bredt krus. "Skal vi bytte?" Frigg dukket plutselig opp foran han, pekende på kruset med feit fløte. Han studerte henne interessert. "Hva har du da?"

Frigg klappet på lommene og fisket ut ei lita seljefløyte. Hun kastet den lett i fanget på gutten, som villig ga henne kruset i bytte.

"Jeg heter Olai. Hva heter du?" Han myste mot henne. Frigg drakk unna så fløten skvulpet nedover haken og svarte ikke før hun hadde tømt kruset. "Frigg." Hun tørket seg i fjeset og stakk kruset i hånden hans.

"Hva gjør du her? Skal du hjelpe oss å flytte?" Spurte han og fiklet nysgjerrig på fløyta.  
Hun ristet på hodet. "Nei, jeg kommer for å besøke sjamanen. Har du noen gang sett han?" Olai nikket på hodet. "Ikke på lenge. Men jeg har sett hytten hans."

Hun kom med ett nærmere, kravlet opp på siden hans ved trappa. "Ja? Så du vet hvor den er i skogen?"  
Olai nikket igjen. "Ja, men du finner den ikke hvis du ikke vet hvor du skal gå."  
Frigg furet et bryn. "Den stien som går i en oppoverbakke?"  
Gutten satte seg litt opp og ristet på hodet. "Nei, du kan ikke gå den lengre, for det har sklidd ut der. Det er bare masse vann der."

"Men hvor skal jeg gå da?" Frigg stirret på han. "Det går en annen vei fra hovedstien, men du må gå et stykke vekk fra stien for å finne den."

"Kan du vise meg?"  
Olai gliste med to store fortenner i front. "Hva får jeg for det da?"

Frigg reiste seg opp fra trinnet og sjekket lommene igjen. Hun kunne vel kvitte seg med noe mynt, fant hun ut og tvinnet to sølvmynt mellom fingrene. "Hvis du kan vise meg hytten nå så får du disse to."

Guttungen lyste opp og spratt fremover. "Kom igjen!" Han veivet henne etter seg og ledet henne mot skogholtet.

De kom ikke lengre enn til et gammelt gjerde før en kvinnerøst ropte bak de. "Olai!" Frigg og Olai snudde seg og så en kvinne og en mann komme halsende mot de. "Hvor tror du at du skal? Vi er jo på tur å dra herfra!" Hveste kvinnen skremt og tok han i armen for å dra han bak seg. "Hvor er det du tror du skal bortføre guttungen min?" Smalt hun mot Frigg, som ble så overrasket at hun ikke kunne annet enn å kikke på de to som nå sto og nærmest flekket tenner mot henne. "J-Jeg...han skulle vise meg vei til hytten." Frigg pekte oppgitt. "Hva skal du der? Det er ingen der, det har ikke vært noen der på år!" Kvinnen var fortsatt amper. "Ser du ikke at det er ras og flom her?" Kom det fra mannen.  
"Om du er helt riv gal er en ting, men å dra med deg et barn inn i skogen, jeg skulle..." Knurret kvinnen. "Tenk å sette andres barn i fare!"

"Hele bygda forsvinner vel ikke i et synkehull på flekken?"  
Frigg tok seg nesten i å flire av hvor dramatisk alle skulle være, men holdt masken.

Familien forlot Frigg ved gjerdet, og som bestilt, kom det plutselig kaldt hagl slående ned.

Haglet lot seg ikke stilne og Frigg hadde søkt ly i et lite skur inntil videre. Hun fikk finne hytten selv, men ville vente til det verste av uværet hadde passert.

 

***

 

Døren foran henne svingte plutselig opp og en døsende Frigg kvapp til av tre stykker som kom busende inn i det trange skuret. Det var foreldrene til Olai med en bebrillet, slank og litt heslig fyr i mellom seg. Han var litt mer staselig kledd enn de to, men hadde et beskt oppsyn som gjorde han ganske uspiselig.  
"Hun har kniv." Bemerket Olais far og pekte på en liten tollekniv som dinglet mellom fingrene hennes, sammen med en liten kvist hun hadde spikket på. Frigg kikket søvnig og forvirret på alle tre.

"Hva vil dere"? Spurte hun lettere irritert. "Hvorfor er du så opptatt av å møte denne trollmannen?" Spurte den heslige i midten. "Det har vel ikke dere noe med." Snerret Frigg tilbake.

"Er du heks? Svar oppriktig!" Bjeffet han tilbake. Frigg ble paff og enda mer irritert.

"I svarte!" Hogg hun og i det hun reiste seg, satte den andre mannen foten hardt over håndleddet hennes så hun mistet kniven.  
Kona gispet. "Hun benekter det ikke!"

"Grip henne!" Kommanderte ektefellen og hun kastet seg for å gripe Frigg om håndleddet. "Slipp meg!" Frigg hadde ikke noe momentum å hjelpe seg med der hun satt på golvet foran de som et lite barn.

Reptilen i midten lente seg ned mot henne, myste på henne gjennom brillene. Det var da hun så at han hadde et kors dinglende rundt halsen. "Si meg..." Han kikket på Olais far, som hadde fått halt navnet ut av gutten. "Frigg."

"Frigg...." Gjentok presten. "Hva er det du skal i skogen for, skjønner du ikke at det er farlig å være her? Hm?" Frigg rev bak det harde grepet rundt håndleddene. "Jeg skal møte sjamanen. Og jeg er ikke heks." Knurret hun.

De tre lo. "Du kan ikke være vel bevart. Han har ikke vært her på år og dag. Hvorfor skulle han dukke opp nå? Du er jo sprut gal, pike." Presten tok henne i haka så han fritt kunne snu og vri hodet hennes så han ville. Helt til hun rev seg vekk fra hånden hans.  
"Han skal komme tilbake." Svarte hun mutt og rev videre i armene. "Og hvis dere er så redde for ras så stikk da, la meg være i fred. Jeg kommer meg vekk herfra selv." Ingen av de svarte henne, og presten fikk plutselig øye på tråden som hang rundt halsen hennes. Hans firfislete fingre krøp ned i jakken og rotet rundt i kløfta hennes. "Kutt ut!" Hveste hun. Han trakk opp tråden og steilet med et gisp i det han så flasken. "Hva er det her for noe ukristelig?" Gapte han.  
Kvinnen gispet også. "Jeg sa jo det!"

Frigg fikk armen ut fra under skoen og slo hånden hans unna flasken. "Kutt ut! Dere er jo helt åndssvake!"

De tvang henne helt ned i golvet. "Er du heks eller er du gal?" Presten stemme var høy og truende. "Ingen av delene! Slipp meg!" Jamret Frigg og fikk bare samme spørsmål i retur. "Er du heks eller gal?" "Ingen av delene, sa jeg!" Slo hun tilbake med. Presten grep henne stødig rundt haka igjen og hun freste høyt i sydende forbannelse.

"Hun kan ikke være frisk, vi må ta henne med oss her i fra." Kvinnen hadde fått et litt mer sympatisk blikk og delte et enig nikk med mannen. De begynte å dra henne etter armene ut av skuret, ledsaget av presten. Frigg sparket og vred seg så godt det lot seg gjøre. "I det grønneste helvete, slipp meg!" Svor Frigg. "Det er for ditt beste, vi kan ikke forlate en fremmed her slik."

"Stakkars sjel." Mumlet presten mens de dro henne oppover mot grusveien igjen. "Vi tar henne inn i kjerra her." Kvinnen pekte på ei hestekjerre ikke ulik den hun ankom i. Etter mye byksing og bannord fikk de bundet hendene hennes bak ryggen på Frigg og lagt henne langs golvet i kjerra. "Skal du fortsette å skråle, så vi blir nødt til å stilne deg, eller skal du roe deg?" Spurte kvinnen rolig. Frigg peste irritert på golvet.

"Godt. Ro deg ned litt, så skal du se at dette er til det beste for deg."

Frigg ble liggende alene på golvet lenge og kjenne sinne koke og tauene gnage. Hun kastet bort dyrebar tid her inne. Det kjentes som hele universet jobbet mot henne.

Armene verket bak ryggen og hele kroppen ble urolig av smerten. Plutselig stakk det et hodet inn. "Mor?" Det var Olai.

"Olai...Olai!" Frigg hveste desperat etter han. Han skvatt til da han så henne men hun hadde oppmerksomheten hans. Nå gjaldt det å ikke miste den. Blikket hennes flakket et par sekund. "Har du fortsatt lyst på sølvmyntene?" Hvisket hun.  
Olai så ikke ut til å ense at hun lå bundet. Han dro på det men lyste opp igjen. "Ja!"

"Hvis du henter tollekniven min i skuret borte ved enga, og kutter tauene mine, så skal du få de av meg. Klarer du det?"  
Klart Olai klarte det. "Men ikke si det til noen!" Hvisket hun hardt i det han spratt avgårde.

I mellomtiden var presten innom hos Frigg for å gi henne noe flatbrød og velmenende ord, men forlot snurt da hun beit han i fingrene.

Olai stakk hodet inn igjen og klatret inn mot Frigg. Han var urutinert med kniven, men lærte kjapt mens han satt og skar henne løs.

Tauet slapp omsider og Frigg stønnet smertefullt når hun endelig fikk dratt armene til seg igjen.

"Kan du se om det er noen utenfor?" Spurte Frigg lavt, og pliktoppfyllende Olai stakk hodet ut. "Nei, ingen." Informerte han i det Frigg svinset forbi. Hun stakk sølvmyntene i neven hans og rappet til seg kniven igjen.

"Vi holder dette hemmelig, ikke sant?" Hun så på han og Olai nikket bekymringsløst.

Frigg løp over den svampete gressengen, tilbake mot skuret, hvor hun kastet seg mot høyet for å grave frem sekken sin.

Regnet slynget seg i vindtakene. Det ble til at hun søkte ly i et vedskjul ved det ytterste gjerdet, hvor hun nesten krasjet i en person i døra. "Oi." Skvatt han og holdt på å miste neverbitene ut av armene.

Han så ikke ut til å ha fått med seg dagens hendelser og smilte bare høflig i det han passerte henne. "Jeg er så godt som sistemann ut av bygda nå. Skal du være igjen her?" Frigg holdt klar kniven gjemt i hånden, nikket sakte.

"Du får være forsiktig. Skal du jakte i skogen? Jeg fant ingen dyr, jeg tror de har stukket." Han kastet med blikket på jakt-rifla som hang over ryggen hans. "Jeg skal i skogen men jeg skal ikke på jakt." Svarte hun forsiktig, kjente hånden dirre.

Han trakk på skuldrene. "Jaja. Skulle det komme et skred og dra med seg stiene tilbake hit, så kan du følge terrenget lengre inn. Det er langt, tar sikkert tre ganger så lang tid, følger du foten av fjellet så kommer du til ei bukt omsider. Så fremt det også ikke har sklidd ut." Han flyttet på vedbitene han bar. "Men er du helt sikker på at du ikke vil være med?"

Frigg nikket iherdig. "Ja."

Han trakk på skuldrene igjen og bukket så godt det gikk med armene fulle. "Vel, lykke til!" Frigg gjorde et lite høflig nikk tilbake, fortsatt med kniven i hånden.

Ferden fordi gjerdet startet. På toppen av en liten jordvoll ble hun stående og se de siste hestekjerrene dra avgårde, og det føltes plutselig veldig stille. Hun var helt alene. Ei tom, forlatt bygd lå foran henne. En mørk og hensynsløs skog bak. Her var ingen. Ingen folk, ingen dyr. Bare Frigg. Frigg og en fylliks påstand. Hun gned fingrene over munnen mens hun så kjerrene forsvinne oppover grusveien, undret seg om hun kanskje virkelig var gal. Gal som hadde halset hit så kjapt på lovnaden fra en full danske. Nå virket det helt fjernt å skulle gidde å tro på noe han hadde sagt, men der og da ble hun helt oppslukt. Han hadde vært mer våken og seriøs enn før, og de hadde planlagt å dra hit sammen. Han hadde sådd denne ideen i hodet hennes

Det var ikke bare Isak som hadde drevet henne, skulle sies. Hun ville selv bli kvitt flasken, til rett pris så klart, men jo lengre hun hadde den jo mindre hadde hun lyst på den. Det føltes som den hang over henne som ei dårlig fyllekule. Et kostbart minne over noe hun helst ville glemme.

Snart skulle det snu. Hun gledet seg, frydet seg over å prøve å finne noe hun ville bytte den i imot. Hadde bare ikke skjebnen vært så vrang og sta, som om den prøvde å holde henne tilbake.

Et vindkast fullt av hagl slo mot henne i det Frigg tok seg inn i skogen.

Mesteparten av kvelden hadde hun fulgt stien, helt til det ble for mørkt og hun ble for sliten. Et stort grantre ble husly for regnet og hun brukte jakken som dyne.

Uthvilt var å ta i, men litt vann og kjøtt fra sekken gjorde susen og Frigg fortsatte.

 

***

 

Stien tok slutt. Hun kikket seg rundt. Litt på skrå til høyre var det ei åpning mellom trærne og Frigg hadde ikke annet valg enn å fortsette innover.

Etter å ha passert det samme treet fire ganger måtte hun innse at hun gikk i sirkel. Hvis det var det samme treet da. Hun knyttet ei knute på ei lavthengende grein siste gangen og da så hun ikke snurten av treet lengre.

Det var klemmende stille i skogen. Ingen fugler, ingenting. Bare sus i tretoppene. Retningssansen hadde hun lagt igjen et sted mellom ei gammel gran og en stubbe hun hadde hvilt på. Det var for sent å snu. Den hersens flasken rundt halsen brant ivrig over kragebeinet. Som om den ville bort fra henne og likeså hun bort fra den. Likevel skulle det være så vanskelig. Frigg sukket tungt og stanset. Kikket seg rundt. Her var skog. Skog og atter skog, alt likt akkurat det hun hadde passert, men likevel helt fremmed. Hun børstet litt hår vekk fra fjeset og klødde seg på haken. Så fikk hun fortsette.

Det var som om himmel og jord holdt henne for narr. Var det ikke just soloppgang, før himmelen mørknet og solen dykket bak fjellene. Heldigvis hadde hun fått tak i fisk i myra hun hadde stoppet ved, og et bøyd tre med en enorm stamme, buet og knadd av tidens tann, ble provisorisk soveplass.

Lyden av et tre som knakk i vinden fikk Frigg opp på føttene i ei faderlig fart. I et lite øyeblikk var hun sikker på at noen tråkket omkring rundt henne og skulle ta i henne. Det var heller dryppende stille. Bare sur vind etter mange timer med regn.

Myra luktet surt og i mørket så det nesten ut som små lyskuler steg opp fra bakken. Frigg myste hardt. Det lignet ildfluer men likevel ikke. Hun krøp ihop og gned seg i fjeset, usikker på hva det egentlig var hun så.

 

*** 

 

Marene red henne, ertet og jaget henne hele natten. I et øyeblikk fulgte hun lysene over myra, tråkket seg fast. Følelsen av å synke. Lysene svermet rundt henne til myra slukte henne hel. I det neste var hun midt i et steinras. Jord, stein og trær kappløp ned en skrent, Frigg kunne ikke annet enn å prøve holde tempoet for ikke bli dratt under og knust. Lysene gikk fra å være ildfluer til å være glidende mennesker med lykter i hendene. Egget henne ned i sumpen. Hvisket og spøkte. Pekte på flasken rundt halsen.

Lukten av sump, døde dyr og lyden av regn dro henne til slutt, heldigvis, ut av søvne.

Luften var kald og våt.

Dette gikk ikke lengre, Frigg fikk skynde seg. Det hadde gått bort for mye tid å å surre rundt i ring. Hun rasket med seg tingene sine og løp over myra.

Gjennom skogen bar det, ingen tid å se seg rundt, bare bent frem i håp om at det var rett vei.

Sulten begynte å gnage et sted mellom småløpingen og løpingen, men hun hadde ikke all verden av mat igjen så hun fikk spare.

 

***

 

Frigg ble stående foran ei gammel hengebru. Kanskje det var et tegn. Folk lagde vel hengebruer for å komme seg fra ett sted til et annet.

Hun rykket litt i tauene, og de virket solide nok. Det fikk gå. Over skulle hun.

En planke knakk under henne midtveis, og Frigg fløy fremover. Knærne knakk planken de traff og den ene hånda henne slo igjennom en annen. Et stønn veltet ut av henne og hele brua svaiet av vekten hennes. Kjapp i tankegangen, grep hun tak i tauene, og flaks var det, for flere planker ga etter under henne.

Frigg var nesten over på andre siden før brua ombestemte seg og elvebredden foran henne ga etter for vannet og skled ut, med bro-stolpene og alt. Tau, planker og Frigg med, alt ble slynget ned mot elva. Hun fikk ikke tid å skrike før hun traff vannet, og alt som kom ut var et vått og lydløst gisp. Strømmen tok henne med seg et stykke nedover, men avtok der hun kjente bakken under føttene og elven ble bredere. Hun vred av seg sekken og fant den revnet og tom. Så hadde vel alt blitt skylt vekk nedover elven.

Frigg freste irritert og dro det våte håret vekk fra fjeset mens hun sto til livet i vann og kikket seg rundt i håp om at noe av provianten skulle duppe forbi. Venstre arm verket etter et møte med en stein som stakk opp av vannet og hun kastet den ødelagt sekken hardt tilbake i vannet.

Omsider plasket hun seg beseiret opp av elven og ble stående og hutre ved vannkanten og forbanne hvem eller hva som tilsynelatende gjorde alt for å hindre henne i å komme videre.

Hadde bare Olai fått vise henne vei hadde hun sikker vært på tur tilbake ut av skogen nå.

Søkkvåt tok hun seg opp til der brua egentlig skulle henge, og fulgte stien innover skogen. Her var betydelig tørrere enn ved myra.

 

***

 

Frigg var svimmel av sult, og kunne angre nå på at hun ikke hadde spist provianten før den forsvant i elva. Hun klarte ikke holde mer enn tanken på å følge stien i hodet og det kjentes ullent og susete bak øynene.

Det ble fort mørkt dypt mellom trærne og over åsen kunne Frigg såvidt skimte et lite lys. Hun kjente seg stiv av kulde under de våte klærne, men satte opp farten og tok seg i halsen for å være helt sikker på at hun fortsatt hadde den lille flasken.

Hun kom over haugen og silhuetten av ei knøttlite to-etasjes hytte ble tydeligere for hvert skritt hun tok. Lyset flimret i et lite vindu under taket og Frigg løp så raskt hun orket bære den slitne, sultne og kalde kroppen. Det fikk ikke spille noen rolle nå. Øynene vek ikke fra hytten og hun pustet så tungt at det dunket i bakhodet.

Et smertefullt skrik slapp ut av henne før hun traff bakken, og før hun forstod hvorfor. Forbi tårene som sprutet ut av øynene, så hun ei rusten jernsaks som beit over leggen hennes. Hun knep kjeften sammen og holdt inne et nytt skrik, freste heller under pusten og med skjelvende hender prøvde hun å frigjøre seg fra saksa. Den beit over på nytt for hver gang fingrene glapp og hun vred seg forpint på bakken, låst fast med kjetting rundt et gammelt grantre

Frigg kastet et blikk bort på hytten. "Hjelp meg! Kom ut!" Ropte hun anstrengt. "Hjelp meg, vær så snill!"  
Lyset på loftet brant fortsatt, men ingen kom ut. Kanskje var han tunghørt eller sengeliggende. Hun gned seg i øynene og trakk pusten, satt seg litt opp og kikket på kjettingen. En rusten gammel lås var det eneste som holdt kjettingen rundt treet på plass. Kjapt grep hun etter en stein og slo til låsen med alt hun maktet. Den buktet og ga etter nok til at hun fikk løs kjettingen og med mye om og men klarte hun reise seg.

Nå var hun så nære, da skulle ikke ei hersens bjørnesaks stoppe henne. Hun haltet videre innover, ør av sult og utmattelse. Snart skulle hun få byttet flasken mot noe bedre. Snart skulle den vekk fra skuldrene hennes, vekk fra hodet, tankene og drømmene.

Jernsaksa skrapte mot plankene under henne opp de to stegene mot døra. Hun åpnet døra forsiktig. "Hallo?" Hvisket hun og tittet inn.  
Det første som møtte henne var ei lita trapp opp mot andre etasje, og til høyre var det et mørkt lite rom. Hun haltet seg inn dit, kikket på de store reolene fulle av gamle bøker. Et støvete lite rundbord i midten av det trange rommet og noen mindre reoler med alt mulig rart av ting stablet under et lite vindu.

Hun snudde seg mot trappen. "Er du her oppe?" Spurte hun ut i rommet. Det var fra der hun hadde sett lyset i vinduet i hvert fall.

Smertesvette rant ned forbi ørene på henne der hun karret seg opp trappa med bjørnesaksa tyggende innover leggen og blodet dryppende utover trinnene.

Det sto ei glasslykt i vinduet og brant ei lita veke. Frigg kikket seg rundt. Flere reoler, og ei seng innerst langs veggen.  
"Er du her? Jeg har kommet med øglesvetten." Stemmen hennes var forsiktig men rå av sult og anstrengelse . Hun tok i sengetøyet, men det lå ingen der.

Frigg kikket seg rundt igjen. Rommet var helt klart tomt. Her var ingen. Men man gikk da vel ikke fra et brennende lys, og noen måtte jo ha tent lyset.

Hun ble stående og fundere et lite øyeblikk. Han kunne jo for all del bare være ute en tur, hente vann kanskje. Han kom vel tilbake før lyset brant opp, skulle man kunne anta.  
Frigg vurderte å gå ned igjen og se om det var noe å spise, før hun svimte av.

Hun tok et par skritt ut mot midten av golvet og hørte en lyd. Den kom fra første etasje.

Nei. Den kom fra under henne. I villelse tok hun ennå et skritt for å flytte seg.

Så forsvant golvet under henne.

Det morknende treverket så ut til å smitte hele etasjen umiddelbart i en eneste stor kjedereaksjon. Hun rakk å tenke at dette kom til å gjøre noe så inn i helvete vondt før hun forsvant i hullet under seg, flistrede plankebiter pisket rundt henne og som ved guds nåde tok bordet i rommet henne imot uten å lemleste henne. Bordet derimot, knaste under henne og rullet henne vekk før det kollapset på alle fire føttene. Hun ble etterfulgt av et sammensurium av biter fra golvet i andre etasje og bøkene fra en av reolene ved sengen. De kom som et hardt fossefall over henne, kaskader av tunge bøker mot hodet og armer inntil hele reolen veltet overende og dekket til hullet. Det drønnet og jamret fra vegger og tak, mens Frigg selv var så forslått at hun ikke klarte lage en lyd.

I live var hun i hvert fall.

Hun kom seg ut fra bokbadet og prøvde orientere seg om hvor hun lå. Forbi bjørnesaksa kunne hun se trappa. Lengre kom hun ikke med tankene, hun ble bare liggende og døse en stund før hun klarte å skrape til seg krefter for å snu seg på mage og muligens reise seg.

Fornemmelsen av at noen var i rommet. En arm grep henne i skuldra og snudde henne rundt på rygg igjen. Frigg maktet ikke stå imot. Hånden strakk seg kjapt inn mot halsen, vippet opp smykket og trillet på flasken, men lot den henge.

Hun prøvde forgjeves å snu seg på mage igjen for å kravle unna, men det var som om kroppen ikke hørte etter, og hodet klarte ikke forme noen fornuftige tanker. Bare svake inntrykk av rommet rundt. Bøkene som lå rundt ørene hennes. Smerten i foten. Støvet som gjorde det tungt å puste. Blodet på de skjelvende hendene hennes. Hjertet som slo så det pulserte i ørene. Riegers kjente oppsyn. Hun blunket sakte og ujevnt. Følelsen av befrielse i det han løftet vekk bjørnesaksa var underlig, og stikk i strid med de følelsene hans nærhet ellers vekket.  
Han var helt stille, og det var ingenting å lese i fjeset hans mens han grep skjortebrystet hennes og heiste henne opp av golvet. Frigg evnet ikke gjøre motstand. Han veltet henne innover seg, med armen kveilet under hennes armer, dro henne ut av hytta og lengre inn i skogen. Mørke grantrær som forsvant i horisonten, og inviterende små narrelys skulle bli det siste hun husket av denne skogen før hun sloknet bak Riegers arm.


End file.
